


No One Else Touches Me The Way You Do

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: A little fluffy, Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, break up make up sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: No one ever said love was easy.





	No One Else Touches Me The Way You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Markson story based on a song I'm slightly obsessed with. The song itself is in Swedish but there are English subs available on Google. All translations in it are by me, and I did my best so don't slaughter me please.
> 
> No actual sex scenes but there's implied sexual intercourse. 
> 
> The song is called "Ingen annan rör mig som du" by Norlie & KKV
> 
>  
> 
> A WARNING: this was written a long time ago and it's quite cringy but I like it so I barely did any editing from when I posted it on Asianfanfics. Just made sure to let you know.

_Vet att du inte är bra för mig, tror jag behöver dig ändå // I know you're not good for me, but I believe I need you nonetheless_

It started out fine. They were best friends who happened to get a little too much to drink at a house party and ended up in a bedroom. The morning after, they discussed it and started going out. Because what could possibly go wrong? 

 _Vi träffas, har sex ibland, du ringer ditt ex ibland, vafan händer? // We meet up and have sex sometimes, you call your ex sometimes, what the fuck is going on?_  

Due to a lot of tests before school ended, they didn't have much time to see each other. Usually when they finally met, they would always end up in the same place, doing the same old thing. What caught Mark off guard was when he got back from the bathroom after showering and heard Jackson speaking to his ex-boyfriend on the phone. 

_Båda vet nog att vi träffar andra, men vi blundar när vi gör det med varandra // We're aware we're both seeing others, but we close our eyes when we do it with each other_

Mark couldn't really blame Jackson for still speaking frequently with his ex, because he was doing the same thing. Okay, he wasn't seeing his ex-boyfriend, he was seeing someone new. Not that it really mattered, it was just as bad. Mark took notice on how they no longer made eye contact when being intimate. There was no possible way it was a coincidence. 

_Tar emot när du ber mig att stanna, går jag hem så ringer du till någon annan // I stay when you beg me to, if I leave you call someone else_

Mark would get surprised when Jackson would sometimes ask him to stay after their intercourse, when Mark was ready to head home and forget what happened. Because Jackson's parents constant absence from the Wang household, they stayed there majority of the time seeing Mark's parents were unaware of their "relationship". Every time Jackson asked Mark to stay, Mark would feel special. That is, until he went to wash up and get dressed before meeting Jackson's ex at the door when he was heading out. That's when he felt truly betrayed for the first time. 

 _Kan inte, får inte sakna dig, ändå är det dig jag tänker på // Cannot, am not allowed to miss you, still you're the one I'm thinking about_  

At first, Mark didn't care at all. Why would he? He got amazing times sexually with Jackson, but got the loving times with the guy he was now seeing more and more due to school finally being over, on top of the sex. The only problem was how everything the new guy did reminded him of Jackson. Maybe that's why he went with him? Even during sex he would think of his ex, which was a huge problem if you don't want to scare away your current "relationship". 

_Såklart det blir fel ibland, speciellt när vi ser varann med nån annan // Of course it goes wrong sometimes, especially when we see each other with other people_

The first time they openly spoke to each other about what they had come to was after Jackson caught sight of Mark on a date with someone else. Jackson himself was back with his ex as well as seeing Mark but he didn't expect Mark to also be seeing someone else. And it stung, it really did. So he texted Mark to come over and all hell broke loose and threw them deeper into what slowly had grown into a toxic relationship. 

_Du vill ha något som håller i längden, men du vet att du gjorde det bättre // You want something that'll work in the long run, but you know you made it better_

Since the date-incident as Mark liked to call it, Jackson called him to hang out more, as if slowly rebuilding what they used to have. Because they had summer break, Mark couldn't really excuse himself away. Or maybe he didn't want to. No matter how much Jackson tried, they both knew they could never go back to what they once were. 

_Går härifrån för jag kan inte se det // I leave because I can't stand seeing it_

Mark was confused. Jackson had told him he wanted to get back to what they were but he refused to let his ex go. Mark had walked in on the two of them multiple times and every single time Jackson would tell him it wouldn't happen again. Mark couldn't stand it. 

_Nu står vi här, hur fan gör vi nu? När alla våra lögner e slut // Now we're standing here, what the fuck do we do now? When we're all out of lies_

Jackson was no longer the only bad guy. He never had been. Mark just felt he made a bigger effort in the beginning. They would hang out less, there would always be an excuse which would unfold when they caught each other with their other significant others. Soon enough they both stopped lying and straight out admitted when they had a date with someone else. 

_Och det vi håller på med är sjukt, men ingen annan rör mig som du // What we're going is sick but no one else touches me the way you do_

As much as all they did was hurt each other, they couldn't let each other go. Mark beat himself up over why he would feel better with Jackson, who caused him so much pain, than with his new guy, who he could now refer to as his boyfriend. But his new boyfriend couldn't make him feel the same as Jackson did. What scared Mark the most was the fact that he thought the reason he couldn't let go of Jackson and felt the best in his presence was because he might actually love Jackson more than he planned. He decided not to see Jackson anymore. 

A month passed by and school was starting again. Mark felt awful. He had a fight with his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, because he was being too distant. At first they went on as if nothing had happened, but as soon as Mark moaned out Jackson's name instead of his boyfriend's, their relationship came to an end. Mark didn't want to face Jackson now. He wasn't sure how the younger felt about him, he didn't even know if the younger still cared. How he hoped he did.   
It all went so fast. He had entered the school and found Jackson leaning against his locker. Mark felt his tears well up. He was screwed. He missed the person who hurt him the most, because the person who hurt him the most also loved him the deepest. He was pulled to the bathroom where they talked for the first time in a month, where they both told how they lost their other lovers and for the first time since they first got together, they let their lips touch sweetly. Nothing sexual at all. Just standing in a dirty bathroom, kissing while feeling every inch of each other's bodies, as if reminding their minds of every single curve they used to touch. And they both felt as if everything was going to be okay. 

_Nej, ingen annan rör mig som du // No, no one else touches me the way you do_


End file.
